La reine Lune
by Ocean Mysteries
Summary: La vie. Oui mais à quel prix? Quelles conditions? Ici ont été dévoilés en plein jours les sentiment sd'un être rejeté et blessé par la dureté des hommes ... RevolutionShipping
1. I: Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ; nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer souvent, car il se trouve que je suis nouvelle sur ce site… néanmoins, j'espère que cette fic vous fera plaisir ; n'hésitez pas à m'informer de vos impressions et sentiments.

Allez, je vous laisse ! Bisous et bonne lecture…

* * *

-

-

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪  ₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**La Reine Lune.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪  ₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

-

I.

-

-

En Egypte, le disque soleil rayonnait d'une telle force que tous se habitant se couvraient d'un tissu, afin de protéger sa peau. Qui ne s'en mettait pas finissait par souffrir de cruelles insolations. Insatiable, l'astre solaire poursuivait assidûment le pays de ses chauds rayons. Quand un pénétra doucement dans une petite maison faite de pierre...

Une main couverte de sueur alla se poser sur une joue pâle pour y glisser lentement. Une personne mit un soupir…

Cela faisait des heures que la jeune fille nettoyait le sol au moyen d'un sale torchon, et les tâches de salissures semblaient immarcescibles. Elle regarda au loin. A travers la petite ouverture qui servait de fenêtre se miroitait le beau Nil, fleuve aux douces eaux azuréennes. Elle sourit.

Une heure passa. Puis deux. La fragile personne aux yeux bleus arrêta ses ouvrages. Le sol était propre. Elle vérifia une ultime fois que tout était nettoyé ; puis sortit au dehors.  
Le soleil n'avait point fini d'achever sa course journalière. Il illuminait toujours la terre de sa lumière.

Elle marcha un moment et se stoppa devant le fleuve, repensant encore au mystérieux rêves qui l'avait envahi lors de la nuit dernière …

-

-

**« Téanna, je t'attendais »**

_La jeune fille se retourna et distingua une forme sombre et étrange… Un grand fossé les séparait…_

**« Viens jusqu'à moi ! »**

_L'étrange apparition lui murmura ces mots alors qu'elle-même tentait de s'approcher. Mais demeurait, immanquablement la fosse sans fond…_

-

-

Qui était cette silhouette ? Que signifiait cela ? Quel étrange rêve….

-

-

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪  ₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪  ₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

-

* * *

_A suivre …_

* * *

-

-

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que c'était beaucoup trop court, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration…  
Compliments ou critiques, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire; n'hésitez pas à me donner de votre avis…

La suite devrait être plus longue… Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Ocean.


	2. II: L'anniversaire

Et voui me revoilà pour la suite ; toujours en forme pour poster lol Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir, vous savez _(smile)_ et pour y répondre, voici un deuxième chapitre plus long.  
Téana…. Téanna, je ne sais pus comment 'écrit réellement ce nom XD Mais vivement vos prochains commentaires, et bonne lecture !

* * *

♣

♣

**N'Angelou : **Merci de ta review, je l'ai beaucoup appréciée mais pourquoi dis-tu donc que ta fic « Mourir demain** » **est de la merde ? Personnellement, je l'ai adoré et la trouve au contraire très réussie… Ravie de t'avoir enchantée ; moi aussi, je trouve que les fics sur Atem et Téana sont plutôt rare dans cette catégorie, et c'est pour ça que j'en ai updaté un ! Lol Continue tes fics, toi aussi, et bisous !  
-

**Sara02601 : **En effet, ce chapitre était une sorte de prologue… Et oui, du RevolutionShipping ! Ça te fait plaisir ? Moi doublement, il faut dire que c'est l'un de mes couples favoris dans ce manga lol Concernant 'l'apparition' en question, tu l'auras certainement devinée, il s'agit bien sûr de Atem ! … Merci de tes encouragements et à la prochaine !  
**-**

**Mana Magician Girl : **Mais je le sais que ta marotte est le SilentShipping ! XD Moi aussi je l'apprécie en tant que couple…. Mais dis-moi, tu aimes-tu le Seto/Kisara au moins ? Car je pense que je vais en faire un pour les fans de Seto, avec bien sûr, quelques interactions avec Sérénity ! Lol… Encore merci d'avoir prise le temps de m'écrire un commentaire et gros bisous pour la continuation de ta fic 'Chroniques vampiriques' !  
-

**Shymx : **Tu accroches bien ma fic ? C'est génial ! (_smile) _Alors je vais continuer comme ça lol Merci de ta review et bisous !  
**-**

**Kisarathedragon : **Si la suite sera meilleure, c'est à toi d'en juger, mais j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira un peu plus car il est plus long… Milles baisouilles et encore merci ! A plus ! Lol  
-

**magicianlove : **Super, encore une fan du YamiXTéa ! Lol mais sois sûre qu'elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, ta review ; et si ma fic débute avec pas mal de mystère, dis toi bien que tout sera plus clair dans la suite. Et j'ai très aimé tes histoires _(smile) _surtout 'Détente amoureuse', c'est pourquoi tu vas te dépêcher de me mettre la suite parce je la revendique ! … Bisous !  
-

**melzart : **Et voui ! je me suis effectivement mise aux fics, comme tu dis ! XD Et puis la voilà la suite plus longue ; j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous ! PS : Mets-moi vite la suite de tes deux fics !  
-

**melanie-melsaki :** Qui est le personnage principal ? En fait il y en deux, c'est Atem et Téanna, bien sûr ! Lol Quant au couple, tu le devineras aussitôt, c'est le Atem/Téanna _(smile) _XD Et puis la voilà la suite ! Gros bisous à toi.  
**-**

♣

♣

* * *

Et encore une fois merci à **N'Angelou **qui a accepté de me prêter les noms des persos de sa fic 'Mourir Demain' ; fic auquelle je reste beaucoup attachée. Et pour rappeler à certains et certaines…

* * *

----------- ♥ ♥ ♥ ---------

◊_**Téanna ◊**  
… Vous l'avez deviné, c'est Téa Gardner/Anzu Mazaki ! XD_

◊ _**Maya ◊**  
Mai Valentine/ Kujaku, bien sûr…_

◊ _**Sery ◊  
**Sérénity Wheeler/ Shizuka Jono-uchi._

◊ _**Dai ◊**  
Duke Devlin/ Otogi …_

◊ _**Tiet ◊  
**Tristan Taylor/ Honda …_

◊ _**Yuu ◊**  
Yûgi Mutô._

_Et je pense qu'il est inutile d'ajouter que Jono est Joey Wheeler/Jono-uchi Katsuya et Atem, Yami Yugi…_

------------------- ♥ ♥ ♥ -------------------

* * *

-

-

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪

**La Reine Lune.**

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪ 

-

-

II.

-

-

Ladite Téanna riva son regard vers le sol terreux, avec une visible tristesse. Elle se sentait malheureuse.  
Orpheline dans un foyer étranger ; la jeune fille ; en retour du logement et de la nourriture qui lui était offerte, devait remplir quotidiennement ses tâches et ouvrages, en tant que humble servante.

Une légère brise lui caressa le dos, elle soupira.

- Téanna ! »

Elle sourit. Heureusement qu'elle avait toutefois des amis sur qui compter ! Une jeune femme arrivait ; sa longue chevelure dorée enserrait avec passion son cou et sa poitrine, sous l'effet du vent.

Téanna se retourna vers la blonde personne. Alla se jeter à son cou, en moins de deux secondes, jubilante.

- Maya ! C'est bien toi… comme je suis heureuse ! »

- Tu sembles fatiguée ; tes 'tuteurs' t'auraient-ils accablée de travail ? s'enquit la blonde jeune femme en caressant doucement les cheveux châtain foncés de la jeune servante.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Oui ; entre le nettoyage des sols, la préparation de dîners, et le ménage, je suis exténuée !...

Maya redressa son amie et l'entraîna au loin. Téanna était tout bonnement enchantée ; car cela faisait au moins deux bonnes semaines qu'elle n'avait point vue ses amis. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un endroit ensoleillé rempli de verdure, et où se mirait au loin le beau bleu du Nil.

Adossés ou assis sur des pierres, attendaient les autres… Jono, Sery, Tiet, Dai, Yuu, et même Bakura ! Ils aperçurent les deux arrivantes et allèrent les saluer.

- Hum ; que fait-on maintenant ? hasarda Dai, l'air soucieux. Il n'y a rien de réellement intéressant à faire …

Ils marquèrent le silence pour un temps. Ils se fixaient toujours des rendez-vous à des endroits mais ne savaient trop souvent ce qu'ils allaient faire… Quand Yuu, d'abord timide, risqua une parole hésitante :

- Hum, je pense bien avoir une idée… J'ai un frère qui va bientôt fêter son anniversaire … Et me disais qu'on pourrait lui préparer une fête…

Jono posa une main sur son épaule. Yuu partit d'un sourire mal assuré.

- Ouais ; mais qui est ton frère à la fin ? Ça fait des années que tu nous en parles sans nous dire son nom !

Yuu fourra sa main dans sa chevelure tricolore et pétardifiée. Il était fort embarrassé. La question fatidique était là…  
Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à répondre quand Sery s'empara du bras de son frère.

- Grand frère ! »

Lequel lui afficha un regard étonné ; mais finit par se radoucir en souriant tendrement ... En effet, Sery avait remarqué l'expression troublée de Yuu et tout de suite sentie que cette question le gênait. Pourquoi ? Ils se le demandaient tous entre eux mais mieux valait-il attendre ….

- ... Mon frère aura bientôt ses dix huit lunes dans sept jours …, bafouilla l'effarouché Yuu, se tordant les doits avec anxiété.

- Oui ; répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Et je pense qu'il serait mieux de préparer la fête chez Jono et Sery, lâcha-t-il soudain d'une traite.

Les concernés affectèrent un air sidéré. Pourquoi ?... Ils continuèrent néanmoins de discuter quant aux préparatifs. Maya et Sery furent d'accord pour confectionner quelques pâtisseries. Quant à Téanna, elle s'était chargée d'aider les garçons à nettoyer un peu la maison de fond en comble pour ensuite l'agrémenter de guirlandes et autres décorations.

Ils se rendirent chez les deux frères et sœurs. La maison était déjà propre ; sauf évidemment la chambre de Jono. Il ne manquait plus que les ornementations … Tout un chacun était à son ouvrage. Téanna en profita pour se rapprocher de Yuu ; alors qu'ils disposaient quelques guirlandes ça et là dans un coin d e la maison de pierre.

- Yuu, j'ai quelques questions à te poser… »

Il tressaillit. N'était-ce point fini…. !. Téanna rivait son doux regard azuré dans le sien, lilas. Son regard n'exprimait que la douceur qui lui était bien propre. Et Yuu se sentit quelque peu, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, soulagé. Il affecta un sourire.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Téanna ? »

- Depuis que nous connaissons, tu réagis étrangement quand on te parle de ta famille… Aurais –tu des problèmes ? Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter.

Il sentit sa peau se raidir.

- Non, non, je t'assure, je n'ai aucun problème ; répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec une fausse alacrité.

Téanna le regarda plus profondément ; comme pour sonder les profondeur de son âme… Elle lui rappelait tant son grand frère …

- Et si tu veux savoir ; poursuivit-il, joues érubescentes ; nous ne pouvons préparer la fête chez nous à cause d'un problème d'indisposition…

Yuu risqua un regard furtif à la brunette. Son visage dodelina doucement en signe d'acquiescement. Le jeune homme la dévisagea alors. Un silence se marqua. Il se surprit à contempler ses yeux bleus et la blancheur de sa peau.  
Mais qu'est-ce que Téanna était belle… !

Il risqua une parole :

- Et… comment vas-tu, Tanna ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Moi ? Bien, bien sûr grâce à vous. Décidément je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et les autres, conclut-elle par un faible sourire, toutefois teinté de tristesse.

- Mais personne ne t'as fait du mal dans le courant de ces semaines, dis-moi, s'inquiéta Yuu. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais se sentait immanquablement concerné par cela.

Elle hésita. Il posa brusquement une main sur son bras, mais pas sur son épaule. Il ne le pouvait, car elle mesurait bien quelques plusieurs têtes de plus que lui.

- Et bien… Disons que j'ai eu seulement quelques petits problèmes…

- Lesquelles ?

- Yuu…

- Toi aussi, tu dois nous dire ce qui ne va pas, Téanna !

Elle baissa ses regards vers lui à nouveau, et remarqua que le visage du garçon devenait cramoisi.

- Des villageois…

- T'ont encore attaquée ? se révolta-t-il.

- Pas vraiment…

Elle se tut. Et Yuu sut qu'elle ne pouvait dire davantage. Téanna réprima avec un mal fou les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. C'était au moins la millième fois que cela arrivait dans toute sa vie…

_-_

_« Sorcière ! » hurlaient les villageois. Téanna s'était acculée toute seule contre un mur, dans une impasse. C'était la fin… Tous étaient munis de torches enflammées, de bâtons, de verges et fourches._

_Elle était seule contre une centaine. __La jeune fille crût que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Quand arriva en trombe un homme fort de carrure.  
__Elle soupira, soulagée. Ryuri, père de famille ; celui qui l'avait hébergée. Jouant des coudes à travers la foule, il alla se poster devant elle._

_« Laissez-la ! »_

_Les gens étaient surpris. Qui osait prendre la défense de cette démone, porteuse de malheur et de misère ? _

_Quelques protestations surgirent. Quelques pierres volèrent pour toucher l'impromptu quidam. Lequel se défendit avec ses coudes et ses bras, protégeant la jeune fille à la mystérieuse peau d'albâtre.  
__Tant et si bien que tous finirent par se décourager, et s'en aller, fort mécontents. Le sauveur de Téanna fut criblé d'injures, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid._

_« ça va aller ? », lui avait-il demandé lorsque tous furent partis, lui prenant l'épaule._

_« Oui », avait lâché Téanna, follement inquiète. « Vos blessures… » Elle effleura de la main les meurtrissures qu'avait causé le choc des pierres. _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ce n'est rien », lâcha-t-il, n'accordant aucun regard à ses bras.  
Il l'aida à se relever, pour la diriger vers sa maison…_

_-_

Téanna continuait tristement son ouvrage et Yuu s'indignait. Elle était une malheureuse personne, traquée par les gens de la cité, superstitieux, et persuadés que la blanche peau de la jeune fille leur apporterait quelque malédiction… Il s'en voulut de n'avoir jamais été là quand elle était en danger. Car de toutes ces fois, ce fut Ryuki — père adoptif de Téanna — Jono, Tiet, ou Bakura qui lui sauvèrent la vie, mais jamais lui. Et Yuu se sentait frustré…

Il se promit aussitôt de la suivre le plus que possible, dans l'éventualité où cela se reproduirait…

Et les festivités continuèrent à se préparer…

-

-

♥◙⁫⁫☼◙♥

_-_

_-_

Quand Yuu vit les lourdes du palais s'ouvrir, il y entra précipitamment. Les quelques gardes qui se trouvaient sur son passage s'inclinaient profondément. Il n'y fit guère attention.

Un petit homme sexagénaire s'approcha dans toute sa bonhomie vers le jeune homme. Il avait un voile qui couvrait ses cheveux et sa bouche. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son visage se crispa sévèrement.

- Prince Yuu ! Où étiez-vous ? »

Le concerné préféra ignorer le vieil homme et continuer son chemin menant à un grand escalier. Il gravit les marches d'escalier donnant accès à un long et large couloir, sur le sol était disposé un long tapis rouge.

La lumière du soleil pénétrait intensément la pièce, reflétait sur ses cheveux milles éclats dorés.Yuu chemina tout le long, pour arriver devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sans difficultés. Un claquement se fit entendre.

Retentit alors une voix grave.

- Yuu ! »

Dans l'énorme pièce, il y avait une autre personne, ayant traits pour traits le même physique que Yuu. Seule différence, ses yeux ; dont la couleur mauve virait plutôt vers le rouge, étaient moins grands. A ses oreilles se pendaient doucement deux pendeloques d'or ; sans compter le grand nombre de bijoux qu'il portait.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Non loin de la citée, Atem.

Ledit Atem se leva et se dirigea vers Yuu. Il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'ils se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le souverain le dépassait d'une douzaine de centimètres.

- Ne t'avais-je déjà dit de ne pas quitter le palais ?

Yuu sourit et riva ses grands yeux lilas dans celui, rubis de son frère.

- La vie au dehors est si amusante, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, mon roi ; ici tout est si ennuyeux… »

Le pharaon fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le jeune prince. Finit alors par se détourner de lui en secouant la tête, désabusé.

- Un jour, tu devras me succéder, et tu ne te prépares même pas !

Parole auquelle Yuu riposta automatiquement :

- Un jour !... qui n'est certainement pas près d'arriver ! Je pense avoir tout de même le temps de goûter aux joies de la vie !

Il se radoucit.

- Mais passons, si tu le veux, cher frère ; nous savons tous deux que ton anniversaire se prépare dans quelques jours ; je l'ai organisé avec mes amis, et voudrais que tu viennes…

Atem écarquilla ses yeux couleur du sang, bras croisés.

- Les amis dont tu m'avais parlé il y a si longtemps ?… Peut-être, mais oublies-tu que je suis le pharaon? Un pharaon chargé de devoirs et d'occupations à assurer ! Yuu, je suis désolé, mais…

- Ce ne sera pas très long, insista Yuu, et tu ne viendrais que la nuit ! Mais ne permets pas que nous ayons oeuvrés tout cela pour rien ! »

- Je te répètes que ce ne sera pas possible, répliqua impassiblement Atem.

Mais Yuu insista ; et à force, finit par gagner l'approbation de son frère. Ce dernier semblait contrarié. Mais avait tout de même cédé.

- Mais dis-moi donc, prince Yuu, _tes _amis savent-ils nos identités ? s'enquit le souverain, quelque peu inquiet.

En tant normal, Yuu aurait éludé la question ; mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre :

- Non !

_Ou du moins pas encore…_, pensa-t-il, scrutant son frère.

Tout était fait. L'accord de Atem… La maison décorée… Yuu était satisfait.

-

-

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪

**Fin du second chapitre.**

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪ 

-

-

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

-

-

Eh bien ? Je veux tout savoir, quel effet cela vous a-t-il fait ? Eh oui, en ce qui concerne Téanna, une personne avec une telle couleur de peau ne peut vivre en tant que personne 'normale', surtout que les égyptiens étaient gens très superstitieux ; une peau aussi blanche ne pourrait que leur apporter du malheur… Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient ! Lol Quelle imagination, tout de même XD

Bon ben voilà… Il me semble avoir tout dit, alors maintenant, je me vois obligée de boucler le chapitre lol.  
Continuez toutes vos fics vous aussi, et ne me faîtes pas languir !...

Baisouilles à tout le monde.

Ocean


	3. III: Attente

Salut ! Aujourd'hui, j'aurais fait un effort surhumain pour me montrer prolifique ; mais trouver l'inspiration n'est pas chose facile, croyez-moi ! Lol… Voici le fruit de mes efforts, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ; mais dîtes moi toujours vos avis dans vos reviews !... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-  
- 

**Shymx:** …En effet, ce petit détail est très embêtant lol Je vais vite rectifier ça ! Alors tu aimes quand des personnages ne sont au courant de quelque chose ? Moi aussi, je l'avoue XD mais à force de prendre ce scénario, je crains que Atem cachant sa véritable identité devienne classique… Enfin, on verra ce que ça donnera lol Bisous !  
-

**Sara02601 :** En effet, c'est sûr qu'un tant soit peu d'amour ne fâcherait pas Téana lol Mais il faudra malheureusement beaucoup de temps avant que Atem tombe amoureux, ou plutôt, qu'il se découvre être amoureux… Allez courage, Téana ! XD Bisous.  
-

**anzuchan :** Voilà la suite XD Et un chapitre, un ! Lol Bisous !  
-

**magicianlove :** Surprise ? C'était prévisible, ça XD Sois sûre que l'anniversaire de ce cher Atem va être animé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire lol On pourrait être tenté de penser qu'il s'agit d'un mélodrame ; c'en est peut-être un, après tout; mais la fin de cette fic sera plus ou moins heureuse… Enfin, j'ai dit 'plus ou moins' ! XD Attends, la suite arrivera très bientôt lol Bisous et bonnes continuations pour tes fics !  
-

**Mana Magician Girl :** C'est vrai que j'ai décrit le sort de notre brunette adorée analogue à celui de Kisara, si cela te fait penser à elle, à moi encore plus lol… Tu me vois heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes le MizuShipping, tant mieux pour moi XD Et merci pour ta review ; les compliments y écrits m'ont beaucoup fait rougir… Lol bisous et à la prochaine ! -

**aurélia :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira… Bisous et merci pour ta review !  
-

**N'Angelou :** Whouah, ce petit roman… pour moi ? XD Merci beaucoup ; j'ai bien aimé ta review, crois-moi lol Et pour ta petite vérification, dorénavant, ce sera 'Téana' et rien d'autre lol Pour en venir à ta fic 'Mourir Demain' (encore une fois, eh oui), elle atteint les 700 hits, parce que même carencée en sentiments et en vocabulaire, cette (petite ?) histoire n'en est pas moins géniale… mais il me semble l'avoir déjà dit, non ? XD Et dans la mienne, j'ai fait Atem sérieux parce qu'il l'a toujours été lol Remarque, sa fonction de pharaon ne l'aide pas. Bakura est gaga ? C'est peut-être vrai… mais il se trouve que j'ai d'autres projets pour lui XD et le roi des voleurs est quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin tu verras ! Lol Gros bisous à toi aussi !  
-

**melzart :** Bien sûr que je te pardonne XD Les problèmes de se logger sont très embêtants mais pas trop grave lol pour en venir à tes questions ; la personne qui a sauvé Téana est un paysan nommé Ryuri, étant l'une des rares personnes qui ne pas sont superstitieux dans cette fic lol et si j'ai fait Atem et Yuu aussi 'mystérieux', c'est bien pour préserver une certaine part de 'mystère' à la fic, à part ça, d'autres questions ? XD Gros bisous et bonnes continuations pour tes deux fics. -

**Silvara :** Décidément vous êtes toutes à aimer le titre de cette fic ! XD Merci, j'en suis flattée lol Merci d'avoir prise le temps de m'écrire cette review, je prends en compte tes conseils. A plus et bonnes continuations pour toi… espèce de fana de 'Sheik' ! Lol -

-  
-

* * *

Et suite à une petite vérification _(remerciements à Angel)_ il n'y aura plus de Téanna, mais Téana.

* * *

----------- -

**& Téana &  
**… Vous l'avez deviné, c'est Téa Gardner/Anzu Mazaki ! XD

**& Maya &  
**Mai Valentine/ Kujaku, bien sûr…

**& Sery &  
**Sérénity Wheeler/ Shizuka Jono-uchi.

**& Dai &  
**Duke Devlin/ Otogi …

**& Tiet &  
**Tristan Taylor/ Honda …

**& Yuu &  
**Yûgi Mutô.

_Et je pense qu'il est inutile d'ajouter que Jono est Joey Wheeler/Jono-uchi Katsuya, et Atem, Yami …  
_  
-------------------------------- -----------------------------

-  
-

**La Reine Lune. **

-

**III.**

**-  
**-

L'anniversaire du mystérieux frère de Yuu… Dans trois jours… Quelle attente ! Téana était impatiente de connaître ce frère qui toujours restait dans l'ombre. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Quel était son nom ? Elle se posait continuellement ces questions en son esprit dans un mouvement perpétuel. La gentille brunette était assise sur une motte de terre, contre un palmier balancé par la douce brise du soir et plongeait, émerveillée, ses yeux dans le blanc immaculé du flambeau de la nuit. La lune. Astre lumineux, seule clarté dans le royaume des ténèbres, la nuit. Quand elle était à son zénith, elle brillait de milles feux, et Téana adorait voir ce magnifique spectacle ; surtout quand la lune était pleine… la jeune fille considéra un instant son bras laiteux et constatait, une fois de plus, que la carnation de sa peau était similaire à celle du miroir du soleil. Le chant des criquets plus aigus lui rappela ce qu'elle était censée faire ce soir… Se préparer, pour la fête !

Suite à un bain méticuleux et des soins particuliers, elle prit le temps de se brosser les cheveux outre la mesure. Avec sa tunique, elle ressemblait à présent à une bougie illuminant dans le noir. Téana partit sans plus attendre chez ses amis.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde était là, sauf Yuu qui devait certainement avoir à faire, chez lui… Mai, toute à la confection de ses pâtisseries, ne vit pas arriver la brunette.

Téana promena ses regards vers les pièces et jugea utile de disposer encore quelques décorations. Près tout, elle n'avait que cela à faire …

-  
-

**&&&**

-  
-

Tout se passait comme d'habitude, au palais royal. Les choses se faisaient continuellement… les marchands de multiples produits allaient et venaient à travers les portes du royaume… Les voleurs ne cessaient de dérober un petit quelque chose, quel qu'il soit ; cela variait entre le simple fruit sur le marché et les bijoux royaux des pharaons défunts… Et des conflits venaient souvent se heurter à la 'tranquillité' de nos deux héros, le roi Atem et son jeune frère Yuu.

Yuu ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que son aîné démontrait les multiples signes de l'ennui et la lassitude ; il semblait blasé. Les évènements de leur vie ne l'amusaient guère.

Tant et si bien, que le jeune souverain vint à proposer à Yuu de sortir un peu incognito au dehors. Lequel accepta sans tarder. Lorsque Atem partit dans ses appartements ; il en ressortit ; produisant une certaine surprise de Yuu.  
Atem était habillé comme un paysan ! Pagne, torse nu ; inhabituel… !

- Comment me trouves-tu, Yuu ? interrogea ce dernier, se déhanchant pour se voir dans le dos.

- … Très bien… c'est parfait ! Allons-y !

Ils quittèrent le couloir et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Quand leur chemin croisa celui d'un grand jeune homme aux yeux bleu polaire entièrement vêtu de bleu ; le prêtre Seth, en personne !

- …Mon pharaon ? »

Atem lui jeta un regard avant de continuer sa route vers la liberté.

- Je sors au dehors, ce soir.

Et ils sortirent. Jouissant des bonheurs de la vie. Oubliant les désavantages de la vie de souverains. Rien ne comptait que leur bonne humeur, rien d'autres …

Cependant, ledit Seth s'en était allé marcher dans le palais, encore un peu… Chemin faisant, il y rencontra une jeune femme, vêtue à peu près pareillement que lui.

- Seth, dit-elle, où est le Pharaon ? il n'est pas dans ses appartements…

- Il est parti avec son frère dans la cité ; Isis, je pense qu'il serait bon de les surveiller ; sait-on jamais ce qui peut arriver ?

- Oui, fais-le », dit Isis.  
-  
-

**&&&**

Atem prit la chope remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre et en but une rasade. Une longue traînée de feu lui descendit le long de la gorge. Yuu dégustait de la bière. Ils étaient dans une taverne de la cité, où les clameurs régnaient. Des gens un peu saouls titubaient un peu partout. Jono, Tiet, Dai étaient avec eux. Ils avaient rapidement fait connaissance avec ce jeune homme aux yeux couleur bordeaux et aux cheveux pétardifiés.

Le jeune souverain se sentit un tantinet malade ; dans le sens où la douleur d'une migraine lui assaillait progressivement les tempes. Il y posa une main, grognant.

- Yami… est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Yuu.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ; parvint-il à glisser, malgré la douleur.

Yami… tel était le nom qu'il portait, au dehors. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Déjà la fatigue commençait à lui peser sur l'esprit. Une bagarre entre deux quidams avait surgie, au beau milieu de l'auberge. Atem, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool se leva et se dirigea vers les bagarreurs. Il ne savait pourquoi, une folle envie de combattre lui était venue.

Jono s'était posté à une autre table autour de laquelle étaient agenouillée deux créatures, à son goût, plutôt alléchantes. Tiet et Dai, eux tentaient de parler des…filles, à Yuu.

Les deux antagonistes se criblaient d'injures. Il entra dans la bataille en baillant à l'un des inconnus un coup de poing inattendu. Lequel y répondit par une autre insulte et riposta par un autre coup de poing dans la joue de Atem… Quand débarqua, au secours de Yuu qui tentait vainement de retenir son frère, un prêtre. Le prêtre Seth.

- Cessez cette bagarre ! leur intima-t-il.

Les deux opposants ne l'entendirent pas. Ils étaient tous deux, dans un profond sommeil d'ivrognerie. Seth se chargea de prendre son roi dans ses bras ; somnolant — dont la joue était couverte d'un bleu — et de faire amener les deux quidams par ses gardes qui l'accompagnait.

- Prince Yuu, je pense qu'il vous serait avantageux de ne plus quitter le palais », conseilla Seth sur le chemin.

Atem fut placé sur la croupe d'un cheval, et tous deux ; Yuu et Seth, montèrent…

Yuu fut initié à un cours de préparation pour devenir souverain et Atem fut placé sur son lit, parti pour une longue sieste.  
Telle fut la journée des deux frères ...

* * *

-  
-  
**Fin du troisième chapitre.  
**-  
-

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

-  
- 

Et voilà lol c'est la fin ! Un Atem saoul… cela vous fait quel effet ? XD Allez donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre, et dîtes-moi tout dedans ! Lol Merci à vous toutes, pour votre soutien, croyez que cela me fait beaucoup plaisir… Et ne vous en faîtes pas, la confrontation Atem/Téana ne tardera pas à se faire ! Et désolée pour le changement de la mise en page ; le site refuse les caractères de Word…

Bisous et à la prochaine !...

Ocean


	4. IV: La rencontre

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Suite à un déstabilisant manque d'idées, voici venue la suite lol vous pouvez être heureuses, car la rencontre entre Atem et Téana va se produire ici … Gros bisous et merci de vos reviews !

-

-

**Sscorpion :** Désolée, je ne livre pas de Atems déguisés en paysans, ça ne fait partie de mon contrat lol Qui plus est, notre souverain préféré est une propriété privée, parole de Téana ! XD Mais pour répondre à ta review, il est vrai que cet évènement remettra un peu en question l'autorité de Atem… mais promis, ça ne durera pas longtemps !...  
Merci de ton soutien et gros bisous

**melzart :** Vrai que Ryuri est sympa, la preuve, il a accepté de prendre en charge Téana et d'en devenir son père adoptif... et ne t'inquiètes pas, les peines d'amour, il aura tout le reste de sa vie pour en avoir lol En ce qui concerne Seth, de toute façons, qui dit Egypte, dit pharaon et prêtres, alors pas de quoi (smile) … Et j'aurais, à mon tour, une question à te poser : aimes-tu le Seto/Isis ? XD Merci de ta review, bisous !

**La petite anzu - Laluna :** Surprise ? C'était l'effet escompté, tu sais lol Mais comme je l'ai annoncé au début, nos deux tourtereaux, dans ce chapitre, vont se rencontrer et je pense bien savoir comment … Lol Sinon, saches que j'apprécie toujours les petits romans que tu m'envoie en guise de reviews, et c'est ton enthousiasme à voir la suite qui m'a encouragée à continuer… Merci et bisous. Bye !

**Anzuchan : **XD mais qui parle de se crêper le chignon ? La première rencontre de ces deux-là sera ; hélas ; plutôt calme, trop calme lol Il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour la 'flamme' vienne (smile) … Un grand merci pour toi et à plus ! Bisous.

**Everlasting Eternity: **Salut, toi ! Tu vas être heureuse, c'est dans ce chapitre que Atem et Téana croiseront leur route, il faut juste que je tape quelques lignes pour allonger le chapitre. Et ce n'est absolument pas grave pour le 'roman', et pour tout te dire, j'ai toujours adoré les grandes reviews alors ne te sens surtout pas obligée d'être succincte !...  
Que nous réserve-tu pour la suite de 'Battlefield'? … Gros bisous pour toi et bonnes continuations !

**Sphymx : **Oui, je sais ; désolée pour ta déception ; en fait, j'ai voulue rapidement passer au passage de l'enivrement de notre souverain adoré lol mais j'aurais dû prendre le temps de relater tout ça … Ne t'inquiètes, j'espère bien vais me rattraper par la suite. Bye !

**Silvara :** Salut ! Et désolée pour la confusion ; effectivement la 'bière' était une sorte de pain ; mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ; tu m'excuse, dis ? Lol Merci pour tes deux reviews ; que j'ai beaucoup appréciée … Bises.

**Lovatm : **Salut, toi ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ta review, et ravie que ma fic t'ai accrochée _(sourire)_ Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. Bye !

**Moonfree :** Kikoo à toi, la miss Pigloo ! Trois reviews pour ma fic, et un nouveau chapitre de « La vie d'une guerre d'un milliénaire ? », ça mérite bien un long RAR, cela XD Tout d'abord, si le prologue t'a intriguée, j'en suis ravie, car c'était l'effet escompté lol Paumée ? J'espère que tu t'y retrouveras, avec la suite…  
Deuxième commentaire ; eh oui lol j'en connaît pas beaucoup des gens qui aimeraient être à la place de cette pauvre Téana… sauf peut-être, en envisageant par la suite une éventuelle idylle avec le beau pharaon Atem, ça peut être toujours jouable, après tout XD Pour ce qui est de notre souverain adoré cédant à la requête de son p'tit frangin, faut pas chercher ! douterais-tu de la prestance de Yûgi Mutô ?? lol  
Passons à la dernière, concernant Ate… hum, Yami en pagne, moi aussi j'ai bavé qu'est-ce que tu crois, des pectoraux pareils à l'œil nu, ne peut pas laisser de glace…  
Bon eh bien, ce sera tout pour la demoiselle ?  
Lool énormes bisous pour toi et à bientôt.

**-**

**-**

* * *

----------♥ ♥ ♥--------

◊ **Téana ◊  
**_… Vous l'avez deviné, c'est Téa Gardner/Anzu Mazaki ! XD_

◊ **Maya ◊  
**_Mai Valentine/ Kujaku, bien sûr…_

◊ **Sery ◊  
**_Sérénity Wheeler/ Shizuka Jono-uchi._

◊ **Dai ◊  
**_Duke Devlin/ Otogi …_

◊ **Tiet ◊  
**_Tristan Taylor/ Honda …_

◊ **Yuu ◊  
**_Yûgi Mutô._

_Et je pense qu'il est inutile d'ajouter que Jono est Joey Wheeler/Jono-uchi Katsuya, et Atem, Yami …  
_  
------------------------------♥ ♥ ♥-------------------------------

-

-

* * *

-

-

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**La Reine Lune.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

-

**IV.**

-

-

Les trois jours… Passés. Plus rapides qu'on se l'aurait imaginé. Ayant apprises la rencontre entre 'Yami' et les garçons ; les filles s'attardèrent volontiers à un bombardement de question sur le nouvel arrivant. Comment était-il ? Quelle allure avait-il ? … Etait-il beau ? Cette question, seule Maya l'avait posée ; Sery et Téana conservèrent quelque réserve concernant ce point-là.

Contrariés de l'attraction qu'exerçait cet arrivant, Tiet et Jono se mirent alors à le dépeindre comme quelqu'un de 'normal'. Tentative vaine, car les filles n'étaient pas aussi dupe qu'ils pensaient. Comprenant l'intention des deux jeunes hommes, elles raisonnèrent que ledit Yami devait posséder un physique assez intéressant. Ce fut alors le commencement d'une rêverie démesurée sur le mystérieux frère de Yuu ; Téana y comprise …

°Oo.oO°

Comme prévu, les deux frères devaient arriver quelque temps vers la tombée du crépuscule. Mais comment faire, après l'épisode de la taverne ? Yuu projetait de s'enfuir, avec Atem, bien évidemment à l'insu des prêtres, dont notamment Seth et Mahado.

Atem. Découragé par l'évènement de la dernière fois, il hésitait à revenir hors du palais… Après sa sieste, Seth le fit se reposer et soigner de ses blessures. Yuu lui promit à nouveau maintes choses ; qu'ils ne partiraient que la nuit, qu'il savait comment passer inaperçu ; et pour finir, que ses amis s'étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour préparer cette fête.  
Allait-il, à cause d'un simple évènement fâcheux, réduire à néant des jours de travail ?

Ce fut presque au seuil du chantage que le jeune homme finit par convaincre le souverain ; on ne sut par quels moyens …

**&&&**

Téana lissa avec méticulosité et soin les pans de sa tunique caramel qui tombait légèrement en gentil rideau de soie. L'Egypte était de jour un pays chaud mais ses nuits étaient très froides. Elle frissonna. Ryuri lui avait accordée cette soirée, et Téana lui en était très reconnaissante. Maya et Sery prenaient soin de travailler les finitions des travaux et décorations effectuées.

Tandis que la brunette se chargeait de surveiller les amuse-gueules.

Dix minutes, puis douze défilèrent… et arriva Yuu ; accompagné de son frère. Téana écarquilla les yeux. L'inconnu était plutôt beau. Ses yeux couleur de sang semblaient receler un profond mystère, une grande étendue écarlate dans laquelle se mirait le visage éperdu de la brunette.

- Bonsoir. » ; un mot était sorti de ses lèvres…

Elle y répondit tout de suite, sourit et s'approcha vers les deux arrivants.

- Téana, je te présente mon frère Yami ! » lança Yuu jovialement.

Ledit Yami eut un léger sourire. Elle se sentit mystérieusement rougir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la seule vue de ce jeune homme la rendait aussi timide ? elle qui, d'habitude, se montrait toujours pleine d'entrain et d'alacrité ?

« Bonsoir. », dit ce mystérieux inconnu.

Elle parvint, en dépit de la grande confusion qui l'envahissait à bredouiller un 'bonsoir'. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? c'était bien la grande question.

Trop perdue dans son trouble, la brunette ne se rendit pas compte de l'expression étrange de Yuu.

Expression qui semblait receler de la contrariété…

- . . . Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lâcha, étonné, Yami.

Téana mit beaucoup de temps à découvrir que cette phrase avait été prononcée à son adresse.

- Oui. . . Je suis enchanté de te connaître Yami !

Il esquissa un faible sourire.

- Moi de même. . . Téana , lança-t-il, avec une touche d'interrogation dans le dernier mot. Visiblement, Yuu avait dû lui parler d'elle…

Elle acquiesça ; et s'approchèrent les autres qui s'étaient sorti de la maison.

Vinrent les salutations et présentations. Les filles se plaisaient à considérer l'inconnu de la tête aux pieds. Les garçons semblaient également contrariés. Jaloux, sans doute.

**&&&**

Yami, assis sur le sol de la maison, entouré de son frère et de ses amis, finalement, lâcha une parole :

- J'ai été vraiment ravi d'apprendre que l'on m'avait préparé une fête à mon égard ; c'est très charitable, vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Ne nous remercie pas, ce n'était rien ! lança charitablement Maya, aux côtés d'un Jono désemparé.

Téana se sentit quelque peu défaillir quand son regard aperçut un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres dudit Yami lancé dans sa direction. L'étrange chaleur lui montait à nouveau aux joues…

Pour la énième fois que lui arrivait-il donc ?

.oO°Oo.

Yami, ou plutôt Atem, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre contemplait sceptiquement la voûte étoilée. Les réjouissance avaient atteint leur terme. Après moult plaisanteries, politesses conventionnelles, il s'était vu obligé d'annoncer les au revoir déchirants, ou plutôt, les adieux...  
Car rien n'assurait son retour au dehors du palais. Il se rappelait encore le jour où lui et Yuu se firent rapporter à la demeure royale par le prêtre Seto. A cette pensée, le jeune homme exhala un faible soupir. Comme il était dur d'être un pharaon...  
Souvent, il lui arrivait d'envier la vie simple et sans prétention des paysans; eux ne devaient pas connaître le perpétuel ennui...

Observa alors Yuu qui se parlait à quelques mètres avec Jono et les autres garçons. L'heure où ils devaient rentrer se rapprochait toujours plus.

Détournant son regard, il allait replonger dans ses pensées... quand, cachée derrière un ton enthousiaste, une parole mal assurée surgit dans son dos :

- Yami! ...

Vint près de lui la brune aux yeux de saphir. Celle qui occupait la quasi-totalité des conversation de Yuu...

- Téana ?

Elle sourit timidement.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-il doucement; comment ne pourrais-je pas aller bien après ne si belle soirée?

Elle s'approcha d'elle un peu plus, lentement.

- Ravis de t'avoir fait plaisir, si tu veux, nous pourrions en faire de même la prochaine fois...

Il défaillit.

- Non! ... ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, tu sais...

- Ah ? Entendu, sourit-elle. C'est comme tu veux…

Un silence troublant suivit cette parole. Embarrassé, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Ecoute, Téana, je… Il faut que je m'en ailles, le jour va bientôt se pointer, et il me faut rentrer chez moi…

- … Oui. Eh bien… à bientôt !

Il répondit de même, en pensant '_Peut-être…_'.

Lui tourna le dos, et, suite à un dernière sourie, sans doute le dernier. Yuu le suivit bientôt.

Quitter la belle Téana lui accrochait au cœur quelque chose d'amer…

-

* * *

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪

**Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪ 

_A suivre…_

* * *

C'est fini ! quel effet cela vous a-t-il fait ? pas encore amoureux, mais point indifférent aux charmes de la belle Téana. Lol

Une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Bisous et merci de votre fidélité.

Ocean


	5. V: Réveils

* * *

Combien de semaines et de mois se sont écoulés après la dernière update ? Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je poste enfin le cinquième chapitre de cette fic, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant. Attention, il est très court.

Merci énormément pour vos commentaires ; je tâcherai d'y répondre par mails, vu que le site interdit formellement les RAR., à présent.

…Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

-

₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪

**La Reine Lune.**

₪₪₪₪ ۝▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬۝ ₪₪₪₪

-

-

V.

-

_Elle l'attendait, belle et mystérieuse. L'Astre lunaire nimbant sa peau de reflets nacrés illuminait le sourire qui s'était tracé sur ses lèvres souples et rosées. Il tendit une main vers la jeune femme, captivé par ce doux spectacle. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ce corps semblait-il avoir perdu toute consistance humaine ?_

_La lune, lasse de le voir, reprenait peu à peu ses rayons et s'en allait vers le lointain ; au plus grand profit de l'ombre qui prenait son siège. Un grand désespoir lui étreignit le cœur. Pourquoi partait-elle ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus que le néant qui lui présentait sa gueule béante ?_

-

Des sueurs perlaient par dizaines sur ses tempes endolories. Ses paupières lourdes parvinrent à s'ouvrir, en dépit de la difficulté. Atem s'était réveillé.

Que cela signifiait-il ?

Quel étrange rêve…

Un gémissement doucement expiré le fit émerger de ses pensées nébuleuses et tourner les regards vers les côtés. La concubine qu'il avait fait venir vers lui la veille au soir sommeillait encore et avait enroulé son bras autour du sien, durant la nuit. Posant des doigts flâneurs sur la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme qui s'éparpillait sur les draps, il entreprit de la caresser tout en regardant la large pièce devant lui. Les baldaquins qu'il avait tirés à cause de la chaleur jetaient une lumière pourpre sur les draps de son immense lit ; la chambre royale était encore plongée dans le noir, car le soleil n'était point encore venu. Le royaume des ténèbres ne devrait subsister que pendant quelques heures encore …

Puis il baissa à nouveau son regard vers elle.

Sa poitrine se gonflait tendrement au rythme des battements de son cœur, et un souffle chaud s'échappait quelques fois de ses lèvres. Ses yeux qui d'habitude renfermaient des eaux turquoise ont fait place à deux courbes horizontales immobiles. Le Pharaon soupira et se leva de son lit, délaissant son amante.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue superbe sur l'ensemble du palais royal, il se remit à penser à Téana…

-

**& & &**

Le silence baignait la pièce d'une quiétude anormale. Jono, dormait, avachi sur Tiet, troublait quelques fois cette quiétude par ses ronflements. Maya, éveillée depuis un moment, regardait la porte d'un air songeur. Téana décida de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'enquit la blonde.

« Sortir prendre l'air. » répondit-elle très laconiquement.

Le ciel était encore sombre, mais déjà strié par des lueurs orangées provenant de l'Astre enflammé qui bientôt s'élèverait. Chaque, c'était différent, et malgré sa fatigue, Téana n'aurait jamais manqué un tel spectacle.

Qu'annoncerait cette journée ?

-

-

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ۝ ₪₪₪₪x**X**x₪₪₪₪ ۝ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Fin du cinquième chapitre.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬۝ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ۝▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

-

Je ne mentais vraiment pas quand je disais que c'était court lol

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Bisous et merci pour votre fidélité.

Ocean


End file.
